Blue Gil
The Blue Gil is a monster battled exclusively in Adagio Swamp in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. In darkness, it morphs into the Rare Metal Picker. Details Blue Gils are initially found in groups of two in Adagio Swamp and later in groups of three. They initially take this appearance in the field, but later a number of Rare Metal Pickers are encountered in the field as well. The area battlefield is largely light but with large patches of dark on the edges, so while the Blue Gil is more commonly found in battle, encountering a certain number of Rare Metal Pickers is also likely. Attacks The Blue Gil's normal physical attacks are a jab with its head and a slam with its body that is more likely to hit multiple targets grouped together. Its most dangerous Special Attack is Great Revolution, a spinning multi-hit attack on all targets at melee range. It will often follow up a series of normal attacks with this move. It also has two distance attacks. The first is Bottom Drop, a distance drop attack that can hit multiple targets. It will also sometimes use Deep Shadow, a distance attack on a single target that can cause Darkness Body. Strategy The Blue Gil is a rather weak opponent for this stage of the game and generally doesn't require any special battle tactics to defeat. It is generally also fairly easy to catch in a back attack. If levels are normal for this stage of the game, then the player may find that they are able to defeat one or more before it even becomes the enemys' turn. If using Falsetto, have her immediately begin attacking one and follow this up with a Snow Claw. This should be enough to either kill it nearly kill it. Both Allegretto and Jazz are also powerful choices to finish these quickly, and Viola's distance attacks can do a fair amount of damage as well. Using Claves is probably not advisable due to her generally low stats, but if included, she can still build up a fair number of Echoes and use Feather Spin, or Unicorn Horn for healing. Otherwise, include Viola in the party in case any healing is necessary. Another alternative is to lure them to the darkness and turn them into Rare Metal Pickers. While those may take somewhat longer to defeat, their attacks are generally more easily Guarded against and they give more EXP. If playing on Encore Mode, the main thing to watch out for is the Great Revolution attack. It will be very powerful, but still generally cannot KO your characters unless their HP is already low. Trivia *In the second area of Adagio Swamp, Allegretto can come across a mostly motionless Blue Gil that looks as if it is trying toughen itself up. If participating in the trading sidequest, he can later acquire a Vase item after helping a Bloody Onion in the Woodblock Groves and return to Adagio Swamp. Upon examining the Blue Gil again, he'll collect water from the vase and splash it on the Blue Gil. It will then perform a Great Revolution and the player acquires a Power Ring, an accessory that increases strength for a single character by 10%. Related enemies *Rare Metal Picker *Coelacanth *Ancient Fish Category:Monsters